


Is it Worth Your Dignity?

by imaginethat57



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethat57/pseuds/imaginethat57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little oneshot based off a tumblr prompt. High school Supercat AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it Worth Your Dignity?

Kara sighs as she moves to pick up her books from the floor, stooping low and reaching out for the fallen texts. Before she can grab them however, a boot connects with her algebra textbook and sends it flying down the hall. Kara retracts her hand instantly and looks up to see the face of her least favorite person in the world, Siobhan.

“Oops,” the lanky brunette smirks smugly. “Did I do that?”

‘“Who are you, Urkel?” Kara mutters.

“What was that?” Siobhan sneers, danger lacing her tone.

Deciding against getting into an argument in the hallway, Kara squares her shoulders and clenches her jaw tightly before plastering a fake smile on her face and standing to her full height.

“Nothing, forget it and leave me to pick up my stuff in peace.” She huffs.

Siobhan laughs cruelly and makes sure to step on Kara’s Russian notes, leaving a dirty bootprint across the young blonde’s handwritten scrawl and smudging some of the ink. Kara rolls her eyes and groans, making the bully laugh harder as she walks away.

Resignedly, Kara begins collecting her things from the floor. Once everything is tucked back inside her bookbag she crosses the hallway to the lockers that had stopped the trajectory of her algebra book. She gulps slightly when she sees just who’s locker the book collided into and turns her gaze toward the ceiling begging for help. She takes a fortifying breath and resolves to silently pick up the book and make her escape before the other blonde notices her.

Her hopes of evading notice, however, are dashed when she hears a voice, sharp and strong cutting through her awkward silence.

“Why do you let her treat you like that?” comes the voice from above.

Kara sighs yet again, and reaches for her book. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She adds as much faux cheer to her voice as she can and prays this day will be over soon. Maybe tonight she’ll see if she can sneak out for a midnight flight to clear her mind. A pit drops in her stomach, she knows she’ll have to settle for a walk around the block before the sun goes down or her parents will never let her hear the end of it.

“Sure you don’t.” Cat Grant says, barely containing the disgust in her voice. Kara thinks for a moment she detects a hint of sympathy to it too, but that can’t be right, can it? She’s about to respond when Cat continues, “Look, Keira, you can’t let people walk all over you like that. Hold your chin up. And for god’s sakes stand up, you look like a buffoon kneeling on the floor like that just gaping at me. Or worse, a shoe polisher. So either shine my shoes or look me in the eye.”

Kara can’t tell if she’s pissed or amused but that’s not uncommon for an interaction with Cat, so she does the only thing she can think of. She stands silently and adjusts her glasses on the bridge of her nose, looking Cat squarely in the eye.

“I appreciate the advice, Cat, but it’s not that simple. Sometimes you have to pick your battles, and Siobhan, she’s just not worth it.” Kara places her textbook back in her bag with everything else and zips it shut.

Cat pins her with a fierce glare, and Kara braces herself for what’s next. “If you don’t think your dignity is worth it, then I can’t help you.”

“Are you offering to help me?” Kara asks, slightly stunned.

‘“Maybe,” Cat sniffs, “I’ve certainly met people who are less worth my time.”

“Wow, quite a compliment indeed coming from you.” Kara retorts, feeling a goofy grin begin to split her face.

“And don’t you forget it, Keira.” Cat matches Kara’s smile with one of her own, though while Kara’s is somewhat akin to a puppy dog getting its ear scratched, Cat’s has an edge to it reminiscent of a predator.

“So then,” Kara bounces on her heels, feeling her mood start to lift already, “What did you have in mind?” Cats feral smirk grows wider.


End file.
